This invention relates to new and useful improvements in distilling units, particularly distilling units designed for home use where portable water supplies are not always available.
It is well known that many rural areas as well as small town areas often have somewhat uncertain water qualities. Not only may the water supply be unsafe but even when it is considered safe, it is often unpleasant due to chemicals present therein.
Many commercial distilling units have been used in an attempt to provide a safe, pleasant and portable water supply particularly to homes but these are relatively expensive and usually utilize a source of electrical power connected directly to the distillation unit.